


Birthday Bash

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-06
Updated: 2003-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is turning 21. He goes out to celebrate with his friends and sees the present he wants for his birthday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian woke up on the morning of his 21st birthday, the usual way. His roommate's date from last night was sucking his cock. That always happened. His roommate, Kevin, always brought tricks home. They would always wind up in Brian's bed by morning. 

He and Kevin had never fucked. They both attended the same college and shared expenses, but not their beds. Most guys couldn't resist the tall brunette. He was too beautiful for words. Kevin's bedmates always went looking for Brian once Kevin was asleep. 

Brian opened one eye to get a look at who was taking liberties with his now swollen cock. All he could see was the bobbing head of a dark haired man. He tried to recall the face of the man Kevin had been with last night. He closed his eye, it didn't matter. The guy was giving pretty good head, so he let the guy have his way. He placed a hand on the back of the moving head and grabbed a few strands of hair pushing the willing mouth down harder and faster. The man responded by deepening his strokes and quickening his pace. "AHH" Brian moaned as he tilted his head back, he was so close. 

Suddenly, the trick felt himself being pulled off of the succulent cock. He looked up into the hazel eyes of the beautiful man, "Get on your knees." Brian growled. He was taking control. The trick obeyed, thanking his lucky stars that he was going to get fucked by this object of his desire. 

Brian reached for the condom and lube on the side table as he positioned himself behind the smooth ass. He unrolled the condom over his leaking shaft. He lubed up his cock and fingers. He inserted one finger, then two into the waiting ass in front of him. Once he had prepared the hole he positioned his cock at the entrance and slowly pushed in. The trick let out a groan as the cock penetrated his opening. Brian grabbed onto the hips and pulled back hard. He soon found a furious pace and plowed into the man. The trick grunted and moaned as his prostate was hit over and over with powerful thrusts from the man behind him. Brian reached his peak and came furiously into the condom, falling against the trick's back. The dark haired man cried out in his orgasm as he jerked himself off. 

"Ya know, Kinney, if it wasn't your birthday, I think I'd be pissed. " Kevin said sarcastically from the doorway. Brian grinned at the figure in the doorway, "So was this my birthday present?" he asked. "It is now, you can have him." Kevin said and he pushed off and went into the kitchen. "I already did." Brian called out to him as he pulled out of the trick and got up. "You can go now." Brian said addressing the man still in the bed. With that said, he disposed of the condom and walked to the bathroom. 

Brian took his time in the bathroom, listening to Kevin get rid of the guy. He chuckled to himself. He stood before the mirror and admired his reflection. "Damn, I'm a hot 21 year old." He smiled. He was going to go out celebrating with the boys tonight. 

He left the bathroom and walked naked into the kitchen to get some coffee. 

Kevin just shook his head as Brian padded into the kitchen. He watched the brunette pour himself some coffee. He had to quell his own cock at the site of his naked roommate. They had made the agreement of no fucking with each other when they moved in together. Kevin was sorry he agreed to it. To be that close to the perfect body and not be allowed to touch was torturous. "Admiring my birthday suit?" Brian said, as he turned to grin at his friend. 

Kevin finished filling their plates with some eggs and bacon and said nothing as he set the dishes on the table. Brian sat down and looked at the plate, "Um thanks, but you know I don't eat this stuff." "Brian," Kevin started, "it's your birthday. Live a little."   
"Eating this shit everyday won't keep you alive for very long." Brian said as he reached for an orange from the fruit bowl. He quickly ate it and stood up. He noticed Kevin eyeing his cock. He knew his friend wanted him, all his friends did, especially Mikey. He enjoyed tormenting them. The fact that he would never fuck any of his friends was something they all knew, but it didn't keep them from wanting him. 

"So are you coming tonight?" Brian asked. He was standing close to Kevin, his naked cock at eye level. Kevin regretted stealing glances at the semi hard cock so close to him. His own cock hardened at the sight. "Um, I'm gonna try and get off work early and meet you there. Babylon right?" Brian noticed the tightening in the man's pajamas and grinned, "Yeah that's where Mikey said we were going." He reached down and grabbed Kevin's cock and gave it a squeeze. Kevin closed his eyes at the contact. "Maybe you can find somebody there to take care of this for you." Brian said before releasing his hold and heading for the bathroom, to shower and start the day. Kevin swore under his breath as he watched the beautiful ass walk away. 

Brian had only three classes that day, a light schedule. By four PM he was done for the day. He headed on home to shower and change and get ready to celebrate his birthday with his friends. He was going to have dinner at Mikey's house. Debbie wanted to cook him a nice meal before sending the two off to party the night away. She knew it would last more than one night, seeing as his birthday fell on a Friday night. 

Brian dressed in his hottest, 'prepare to be fucked' outfit. Black Armani jeans, black wife beater and black leather Prada boots. He headed on over to Mikey's at six PM for some dinner, although he didn't eat much. He was too focused on what he and his friends would be doing, or rather who they would be doing later that night. At around 8 PM, Mikey and Brian drove on over to Babylon. They met up with Emmett and Ted outside and headed on in. 

********************************************************************************

Justin Taylor had just graduated from St. James Academy and he was glad to be done with it. It's not that he didn't like school, he did. It was just the few guys who suspected he was gay that were the problem. He managed to survive though and was going to celebrate by going out to this club he heard about on Liberty Avenue. He couldn't wait. He got a fake Id made and was going to see what he had been missing. He had only three friends who knew he was gay; his best friend and confidant Daphne, his cousin Larry and Larry's friend Richard. He discovered his cousin Larry was gay one summer that they had visited. Larry had left a gay porn magazine under his pillow. When he was straightening his room that Larry was bunking in at the time, Justin found it. 

He couldn't help but open the pages and start drooling at all the beautiful naked men in the magazine. Larry walked in on him and was embarrassed at first until he noticed the boner in Justin's khaki's. Larry sat down next to him and they confided in each other about their homosexuality. It was such a relief for both boys to have someone to talk to about the stuff they were going through. They were both too scared to do anything with each other, but it was just a relief to be able to confide in each other. 

Larry soon found another boy that was gay and they had done some stuff together. Larry would come home and call Justin and tell him how awesome it was. Justin was jealous but happy for his cousin. That's why, when they suggested that they go to this men's dance club, Babylon, Justin was determined to experience everything that Larry had spoken about. He couldn't wait. The day had finally arrived. 

The three boys, fake id's in hand, piled into Richard's car and headed for Liberty Avenue. Daphne had declined the invitation. Justin had told his mom he would be staying at her house so she would cover for him. If Justin had his way, he would be spending the night with a hot guy. 

The three boys entered the dance club.

*******************************************************************************

Justin's senses were assaulted the second he stepped foot into the dance club. The flashing lights, the loud thumping music, the smell of sweat and sex permeated the air. Larry and Richard both looked at Justin and laughed. The look on his face was like he died and went to heaven. "Didn't I tell you place was great?" Larry yelled close to his ear to be heard. Justin just smiled brightly, he was speechless. "C'mon lets get a drink." Richard said pulling Larry over towards the bar. Larry quickly the grabbed Justin's arm and dragged him along. The three boys had two beers each before heading out to the dance floor. 

The music and the beer worked their magic on the young blond as he let himself go, absorbing him into the surroundings. He didn't notice the smoldering hazel eyes that were watching his every move. 

Brian and his friends got sufficiently drunk on booze and high on poppers. Michael toasted his best friend. "To Brian, happy 21st birthday." They clinked their bottles together and drank. Kevin joined the group. "Hey Kevin, glad you could make it." Michael said patting the man on the back. "Glad I could too." Kevin said looking at Brian. "You look wasted already." "He is" both Ted and Emmett said in unison. Brian just gave them a scowl. He then returned his attention to the dance floor and found what he was looking for. "Hot blonde at 1:00." Brian said. They all turned to look at what had caught the birthday boy's eye. 

Justin was lost in the music when he felt hands on his waist. He looked up to see a man with dirty blonde hair smiling down at him. He was trying to grind his crotch up against Justin's. 

The boy was in shock and just let it happen. No one had ever come onto him so blatantly before. He didn't know how to react. The man pulled his hips and Justin gasped at the hardness he felt when their crotches made contact. The man then reaches around and grabs his ass and pulls him almost, off the ground. Justin put his hands on the man's chest and tried to push himself away from him. He was not comfortable with this. He looked around for Larry and Richard, but they were lost in each other and didn't notice what was happening. 

Brian and the gang watched the predicament from the bar. "Looks like the hot blonde has already found someone." Ted remarked dryly. "He doesn't look too happy about it though." Emmett added. "Who cares," Mikey said turning to Brian, "Let's go da.." Mikey couldn't finish because Brian wasn't there anymore. "What is he doing?" Mikey asked when he saw Brian making his way toward the blonde boy, who was trying to twist out of the arms that held him. 

Brian had already been imagining what he and the boy could be doing when he saw him struggling with the guy. He purposely walked on over to the two men. "Let go of me please." He heard the boy saying as he approached. "C'mon. I saw you shaking your ass at me, you know you want it." The dirty blonde said, as he was trying to kiss the boy and grind up against him. 

"Fuck off", Brian said, staring at the aggressor. "You fuck off, I saw him first." The man leered. Justin stared at the man who had joined the mix. He was drop dead gorgeous. He had stopped struggling to stare and regretted doing so. The dirty blonde slammed his lips against his. He began struggling again trying to push the man off of him. The bruiser tightened his grip on his arms and dug his nails into him. This caused Justin to cry out and open his mouth allowing the man's tongue further access. He felt the other man's tongue only for a brief second before all contact with him was removed. He looked to see his aggressor on his butt looking up at him. He looked at the beautiful man next to him, wide eyed. "Tell him to fuck off, or he won't go away." Brian said to the blonde boy. Justin didn't hesitate this time. He looked at the man who was slowly getting to his feet. "Fuck off.' He said. The man glared at the two and stalked off. 

Larry and Richard rushed over to Justin; they had only seen the ending. "Are you okay? What happened?" They asked. Justin didn't answer them; he turned to the man who had intervened, "Thanks. I didn't think he was going to go away." Justin said. "Yeah well, you have to make them. " Brian replied, he turned to walk away. "Can I buy you a drink?" Justin asked. He couldn't believe how brazen he was being but he didn't want to let this man just walk away. 

"Sure," Brian said. Without another word he turned and made his way over to one of the side bars, knowing the blonde was right behind him. Larry and Richard just looked at each other and then went back to dancing. 

Justin walked behind the quick paced man, checking out the view from behind. He felt his cock stiffen at the site. He couldn't believe a man this hot was giving him the time of day. 

They got to the bar and Justin ordered two beers and paid the bartender. "Cheers." Brian said clicking his bottle with the boy's. Both men took big sips. "So what's your name?" Justin asked. He rolled his eyes at his own question but he didn't know what to say. Brian gave a light chuckle; this was obviously the boy's first time here. Brian had only been there a few times himself but already knew how to play the game. Brian let his eyes travel the youth's body, taking note of the bulge. Justin felt himself get flushed as he watched the man cruising him. He was staring right at his hard on. Brian finally rested his eyes on the baby blues, "Brian." was his only verbal reply but his eyes clouded over with lust. 

Justin couldn't believe how turned on he was by just having Brian look at him. "I'm Ju…Justin." He managed to stammer out. Brian laughed, "You sure about that?" Justin blushed. Brian knew he was going to have to take control if he was going to get anywhere. He finished his beer and grabbed the boy's hand. "C'mon. Let's dance." Justin gleefully let himself be led out onto the dance floor by the wet dream. 

Justin felt like he was hypnotized, staring into the hazel orbs. They started to sway together and Brian put his hands on the boy's hips. Justin didn't want to pull away from this touch. He put his hands on Brian's shoulders and took a step closer so their bodies were almost touching. Justin could feel the man's warm breath on his face and he moved in closer, intent on tasting the luscious lips in front of him. His heart was beating so fast, he knew the other man could hear it. He stopped short of placing his lips on Brian's, afraid the man would resent the intrusion. Brian felt the boy's hesitation and leaned in and ran his tongue up the boy's neck and over his jaw, tasting him. 

Justin felt the heat flow through and engulf his entire body. He had never been so turned on before. The feel of Brian's tongue on his face made him want to cum right then and there. Brian saw the effect his actions had on him. He smiled and repeated his actions on the other side of his face. "Mmmm, you taste good." Brian growled in his ear. Justin felt himself swoon at the actions and words of the beautiful man. He almost fell forward but the strong arms just pulled him closer, keeping him upright. Their bodies were like one now. They were connected from their chests down to their groins. 

Brian felt like he was on fire. The heat of the young man mixed with his own body heat, felt like an inferno. Brian slipped his hand up the back of the boy's t-shirt. He heard the boy moan from the touch and knew he had his present for the evening. Justin licked his lips, he had yet to kiss the luscious ones in front of him. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on them. When he pulled back, he saw the lust filled gaze and felt the man place his other hand behind his neck and force their lips together. Justin reeled from the contact and opened his mouth allowing the other man's tongue in to explore. He had never kissed another man like this before and it felt amazing. The heat, the passion, the thrill of another man's tongue touching his was euphoric. Justin was left breathless when the kiss ended. "Let's get out of here." Brian growled. Justin could only nod his head yes, he was so blown away from the kiss. He finally found his voice, "I um...I just have to let my friends know." "Me too, I'll meet you out front in a few minutes." Brian said before kissing the blonde one last time, savoring his taste. Justin was seeing stars. He couldn't believe this beautiful gorgeous man wanted him. He stumbled a bit through the crowd until he found Larry and Richard. 

"There you are." Larry replied. "Are you okay? Who was that hottie you were with?" Justin smiled brightly. "That's Brian. I am going to leave with him. "What? Justin that's not safe. You don't know anything about him and you've never…." Richard started to say. "I don't care. I know what I want, and I want him." Justin said letting his friends know his decision was final. "Keep your cell phone on then, okay?" Larry said. "I will." Justin said and headed out of the club, ready to start down this new path. 

Brian went back to his friends, "Well gang it's been fun." He turned to leave. "Wait, Brian, where are you going?" Mikey asked. "It's time for presents." He said. "You're leaving your own celebration?" Kevin asked. "No I am starting another one, alone. See you back at the apartment. Although, I'd take your time if I were you. It's gonna be pretty noisy." Brian headed for the exit. Mikey ran up behind him and grabbed his arm, "Brian, wait. I thought we were gonna celebrate together." He whined. "Mikey," Brian said placing his hands on the smaller man's shoulders. "I'm sorry about this, but I have a beautiful blonde present just waiting to be unwrapped and that's exactly what I am going to do." "Brian..." the shorter man continued to whine, "I can't believe you are blowing off your friends for some twinkie." Brian stood tall and smiled at his best friend. "Twinkies have cream filling." He said before turning and walking quickly to the exit. 

Justin was waiting outside for Brian. He felt like it had been an hour but it had only been a few minutes. His bravado was beginning to slip away. "Waiting for me?" Someone whispered in his ear as warm arms slipped around him. He leaned back into the familiar embrace and marveled how he already recognized the man's touch. "Yes." He replied as he felt warm lips on his neck. He tilted his head to the side and felt a chill run down his spine at the licks and bites that were being felt. 

Brian was then standing in front of him and pushed him back up against the wall. He kissed him again, hard and passionately. He then rested his forehead against the boy's and said, "Did you know that it's my birthday?" The blonde smiled brightly, "It is? Happy Birthday." "You're my gift to myself." Brian continued, "Do you know what I am going to do to you?" Brian slipped his hands inside the boy's jeans and gripped his cock. Justin gasped. "I'm going to take you home and unwrap you. Then I am going to fuck you all night." Justin's eyes clouded over with lust. Part from the words the brunette was speaking and part from his own thoughts as to what was going to happen that night. 

Brian took Justin's hand and slipped it down the front of his own pants. Justin grabbed the hard cock it came in contact with. "You want that?" Brian growled. "Yes" the boy whispered, feeling dizzy from the hormones racing through him. Brian removed both their hands and pulled the boy along, "Then c'mon." He led the boy to his jeep and they both climbed in and headed for Brian's apartment.


	2. Birthday Bash

Justin kept stealing glances at the gorgeous man next to him as he drove. He couldn't believe this was really happening. That he was really going to do it. He had read about it in books and looked at pictures in magazines, but none of it prepared him for the feelings that were coursing through him at that very moment. 

Brian grinned as he noticed the boy sneaking peeks his way. He knew the blonde was nervous, not very experienced. He planned to change all that tonight. By the time he was done with him, he'd be an expert. He pulled up in front of his apartment building. "You ready?" he asked the boy. Justin smiled and nodded. He was ready; scared to death, but ready. The two men got out of the car and went inside the building. 

Brian grabbed Justin's hand and pulled him up the staircase to the 2nd floor apartment he shared with Kevin. He pushed Justin up against the door as he fished for his keys in his pocket. He kissed the tender lips in front of him as he pulled the keys out and unlocked the door. 

He backed into his apartment and pulled Justin in by his t-shirt. He kicked the door shut behind the boy and thrust him up against it. Tossing his keys aside, he ran his hands under the boy's shirt and tweaked at the already hard nipples. "Time to open presents." He said as he lifted the shirt over the boy's head. He tossed it to the side. He then opened the top button on the boy's pants, never taking his eyes from the beautiful blue ones in front of him. He slowly pulled the zipper down and let the pants drop around Justin's feet. Next to go was the blonde's underwear. Brian slid his hands in the back of them, grabbing the firm globes and giving them a squeeze before yanking the underwear down. They pooled with the pants at the boy's feet. 

Brian stepped on Justin's clothes between his legs, "Step out of them," he ordered. Justin did as he was told and took his shoes off in the process. He was now clad only in his socks. Brian took his hands and led him out into the middle of the living room. "Stay," he commanded, "I want to get a good look at my gift." He let go of the boy's hands and took two steps back. He let his eyes travel the length of the blonde's body. Starting at his socks, he traveled north and grinned appreciatively at the hard leaking cock. He eyes continued up the firm stomach and pale chest, coming to rest on the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He saw a little bit of moxie and fear in the eyes. He liked that. He then walked around him, slowly, until he was standing behind him. He licked his lips at the sight of Justin's perfect ass. His own cock pulsed at the thought of driving hard and fast into it. 

He saw Justin shiver. He went up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "Cold?"

Justin didn't know if it was from the cold or from the scrutiny of the birthday boy's eyes.   
He was nervous standing naked in front of him while Brian still had all his clothes on. He was anxious to see the body that went along with the face. He let out a deep breath as Brian wrapped his arms around him. 

Brian planned to take his time with this lad, teach him everything he knew. He looked over Justin's shoulder at his leaking cock and grabbed it. He started to stroke it. "Did you ever have somebody else jerk you off?" Brian asked nibbling his ear. 

Justin swallowed hard, "no," he answered, his voice cracking. Brian smiled and bit his shoulder lustfully. "You have much to learn". Justin tilted his head back as Brian quicken his strokes. Brian knew he had to let the boy come early so he could start the fun, tortuous pleasure. If he started now, the boy wouldn't be able to hold out. "I want to watch your cum squirt out all over. Do it." That's all it took. Justin exploded in streaming jets of cum all over Brian's hand. "AHH!" The boy yelled. Brian tightened his grip on the boy as he felt him sway. 

Once he felt Justin regain his footing he let go and grabbed some tissues off a nearby table. He cleaned off his hands. Brian then grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him into his bedroom. He sat the boy down on the bed and stepped back. "Now it's your turn to watch." 

He took off his wife beater and tossed it to the floor. He then undid his pants, just opening it enough to show Justin that he wasn't wearing any underwear. He then kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. 

Justin's heart was beating faster. He didn't take his eyes off the gorgeous man in front of him. He couldn't believe he was going to see him naked in a few short seconds. He didn't have to look down, either, to know that his cock was already hard again. 

Brian noted the change in the boy and snickered. They were gonna have a lot of fun, if this boy could get hardon's that quickly after just coming. He finally stopped his teasing and dropped his pants. Stepping out of them, he stood fully naked. 

Justin had to close his mouth before his chin dropped on the floor. He had no words to describe the vision in front of him. 

Brian knew the boy was speechless. He slowly walked over to Justin. His hard cock was right in front of the blonde's face. Justin stared at it and unconsciously licked his lips. He looked up at Brian, not sure of what the man wanted him to do. 

Brian reached down and took Justin's right hand and wrapped it around his hard cock. He then covered his hand and started stroking. When the boy had gotten the idea, he released his hand and Justin continued the stroking. "Did you ever put your mouth on one before?" He asked staring down lustfully at his present. Justin didn't want to risk his voice cracking again so he just shook his head, no. He pushed Justin flat on his back. Justin had to release Brian's cock in order to accommodate. 

"Here's a demonstration," he said, leering down at the blonde. He knelt down in front of him. He leaned over and ran his tongue up the pulsing vein in the center. When he reached the tip, he swirled his tongue around, dipping into the slit. Justin had to close his eyes at the sensation. It was overwhelming. He no longer felt the tongue on his cock and he opened his eyes. He almost jumped; Brian's face was right above his. "How are you going to learn anything, if you have your eyes closed?" Brian asked, trying to hide the grin he felt creeping up. Justin smiled sheepishly. 

He pulled the boy back into a sitting position. "Learn by doing." Brian said and this time Justin knew what was expected. He ran his tongue, as Brian had done, up the thick vein. He then swirled his tongue around the head. He surprised Brian, then, by sliding it between his lips. Brian smiled; the boy was a quick study. 

For a beginner, Justin was doing quite well. Brian placed a gentle hand on the boy's head, guiding himself deeper into the boy's throat. Brian then stilled his head and took control, fucking his face. 

Justin grabbed onto the birthday boy's hips and held on, trying not to gag as the cock hit the back of his throat. 

Brian wanted to come in the boy's mouth but still had more to teach him. He laughed to himself, wondering what made him want to take this boy under his tutelage. He had never done that before, with anyone. 

He had to pull out of the boy's mouth quickly or he was going to empty down his throat. 

Another time. 

Justin looked up wide eyed, fearing he had done something wrong. Brian leaned down and kissed him hard. He rested his forehead on Justin's. " I don't want to cum in your mouth…yet." Brian answered his questioning eyes. 

Brian's words were enough to make the blonde boy cum. Justin had to fight hard to stay in control. Brian pulled Justin up into a standing position. Their cocks rubbed together, creating a heated friction. Brian brought his fingers up to Justin's face, tracing the outline of the beautiful boy's jaw. He then ran his fingers over the sweet lips. Justin parted his lips and Brian slipped his fingers inside. The boy sucked greedily on the digits as he had on the cock a few moments before. Brian let out a groan as he watched. He pulled the fingers from the boy's lips and slid them around to the boy's hole. 

He pulled Justin closer and let his fingers play just outside the puckering hole. Justin took a deep intake of breath as Brian played. The birthday boy kissed the lips in front of him as he slipped a finger inside the tight hole. He felt the boy tense up at the intrusion and paused. "Relax," he whispered. Justin was breathing hard but shook his head yes. Brian began moving his finger in and out of his hole. He never took his eyes off the baby blues. He saw that the boy had relaxed enough and he added another finger. 

Justin closed his eyes. The feeling of Brian's fingers thrusting in and out of his ass was amazing. He never wanted it to stop. Brian grinned; he knew the boy was ready. He removed his fingers and chuckled at the whimper the boy made when he withdrew them. 

He walked the boy around to the foot of the bed before he pushed him down, flat on his back. He covered the boy's body with his own. He began devouring him inch by inch, letting the passion build. 

Justin returned Brian's kisses with fervor. He let his own hands roam over the smooth back and arms of the hot body on top of him. Just when he felt he would cum from the contact alone, it stopped. He looked up at the man hovering above him and saw a lust filled gaze meeting his own. Brian leaned down for one more kiss and said, "I'm gonna fuck you now, are you ready?" Justin answered by pulling Brian down for another heated kiss. Brian then sat back on his haunches and placed Justin's legs on his shoulders. He pulled off the boy's socks. He then reached for the condom and lube on the side table. 

Justin breathed a sigh of relief. He had completely forgotten about all the safety tips he had read about in the heat of the moment. He was glad Brian knew them, too. He watched as the man opened the condom with his teeth. "Help me put it on." He said to the blonde. Justin helped him roll it over his turgid member. Brian held his hand and squirted some lube onto the boy's upturned palm. "Stroke it." Brian ordered. Justin did as instructed, readying the condom-covered cock. Brian then squirted more lube on his own fingers and warmed it up before slipping it down to the boy's hole. 

Justin sighed as he felt the fingers reenter his waiting hole. His heart quickened as he felt the digits preparing him. 

Brian knew it was time. He made sure Justin's legs were securely on his shoulders. He positioned his cock at the sweet opening. He looked down at the boy for any sign that this wasn't what he wanted. He only saw wanton lust. He pushed forward, slipping his head just inside. "Arghhh!" Justin cried out, breathing hard. "It hurts." Brian stopped. He rubbed a hand on the boy's stomach. "It's suppose to, in the beginning." Brian said. "Just relax, it gets better." Justin tried to not think about the pain. He looked into the hazel eyes staring intently at him and got lost inside their warmth. 

Brian pushed deeper, seeing the boy relax a bit.

Justin grimaced in pain as he felt the man go deeper, but he didn't cry out. He was determined to experience this. He looked up again at Brian's face, which was now closer to his. He got a tingly feeling in his stomach when he felt the heat of the other man. 

Brian looked down at him. He looked at the boy's slightly parted lips and the gleam of sweat that had developed above them. He swooped down and covered the blonde's mouth with his own. 

Justin forgot all about the pain as soon as Brian's lips were on his. Justin didn't know how hot it could be to kiss another man so passionately. He felt his hips moving to meet the thrusts of the birthday boy. He wrapped his arms tightly around Brian's neck holding him to the kiss, deepening it. 

Due to lack of oxygen, Brian broke the kiss and increased his thrusting inside the young blonde. The boy was so tight. He felt the tightening of his balls and knew he was ready to explode. He leaned back down so their connected bodies were rubbing against the boy's leaking cock. 

Justin tilted his head back. Nothing he had ever experienced before felt this good. "AHHH!" He yelled as he ejaculated all over his stomach.

Brian smiled and let himself go, filling the condom inside of the hot ass. He supported himself on his elbows, so as to not crush the boy. 

Both men were breathing heavily, trying to regain the strength to move or talk. Brian recovered first and slowly slipped out of the boy. He felt the boy shudder at the release. He reached for a tissue on the nightstand and wrapped the used condom in it before tossing it in the trash. 

Brian turned on his side and rested his head on his arm as he looked at the boy. 

Justin started to open his eyes. He still felt tingly all over, and sore. The soreness though, was not unpleasant. He smiled when he realized he had achieved his goal. He set out to experience sex with another man, and that's what had happened. 

"Why are you smiling?" Brian asked. Justin turned his head in the direction of the voice. He was still unable to move his body. "I just can't believe…Nevermind." Justin decided against telling Brian what he was feeling. He didn't want the man to think he was just a silly kid. 

Brian smirked; he knew exactly what the blonde was thinking. He still remembered the overwhelming sensations of his first time. "That was just a small tidbit of what's to come." Brian said, letting his fingers trace circles around the boy's nipples. He was nowhere near done with his new toy. 

Justin looked over at him and smiled. "You mean there's more?" he asked. 

Brian stood up and held out his hand, "Much. C'mon, shower time." 

Justin took his hand and stood up. He let Brian lead him out of the bedroom to the bathroom. 

BACK AT BABYLON:

"I can't believe Brian left with that kid." Mikey was complaining for the thousandth time that evening. Kevin finished his beer, "Give it a rest, will ya Michael? Brian has done this a hundred times. Get over it. He'll never change." Kevin replied as he stood to go. "Wait; don't tell me you're leaving too." Michael said. Kevin looked down sadly at the little man. Did this guy really think Brian would fuck him? Even Kevin knew that would never happen for himself or Michael. 

"I'm going to go home now Michael, you should too, or better yet," Kevin said, gesturing to the guys on the dance floor, "Go find a twinkie of your own." He stomped off toward the exit, with Michael right on his heels. 

"Wait up" Michael called. "What?" Kevin said, looking angrily at him. "Um, I kinda need a ride home. Brian drove us here. I don't know what happened to Emmett and Ted." Kevin rolled his eyes, despising the fact that he would have to spend more time with the whiney man. "Fine, let's go, but…" he pointed a finger at Michael. "No more talking." Michael pretended to zip his lips. Kevin just shook his head. The two men went out to Kevin's car and headed toward Michael's house. 

Kevin dropped Michael off and headed back to the apartment. He prayed that Brian was already done with the kid and had kicked him out. 

He unlocked the apartment door and went inside. He cursed as he saw the twink's clothes strewn about the living room. He heard the moans and grunts coming from the bathroom as he ventured further in, kicking the boy's clothes to the side. He thought he heard a phone ringing in the discarded pants. Fuck if the kid thought he would be his answering service. 

Great, they were in the bathroom and he had to piss, oh well, this was his place, too. He checked the bathroom, it was unlocked. He opened the door intending to announce his presence. The room was filled with hot steam. The heated water vapors made it impossible to see. He left the door open to clear it out some. The grunts and moans he had heard before were much louder now. The moans were coming from the blonde, Kevin could tell. The grunts were definitely Brian, as he was fucking the shit out of the kid. Kevin felt his dick rise at the sounds. 'Shit, how am I gonna piss with a hard on?' Kevin thought. He went to the toilet and had to angle himself so he wouldn't spray everywhere. He had still not said a word; the two lovers seemed oblivious to his presence. 

He saw Brian's hand against the shower door and knew he was giving the kid the ride of his life. He unconsciously began stroking himself listening to the two. 

Brian thought he saw a shadow as he was plowing into the blonde boy ass once again. He rubbed his hand that was on the shower door, to clear away some of the steam. He peered out and grinned when he saw Kevin stoking himself.

Kevin saw Brian's face peeking out, but did nothing to stop what he was doing. It felt too good, listening to them and imagining he was joining them. He let his load shoot and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw Brian still watching, his movements increasing as the moans from the boy grew louder. Kevin turned to leave as he heard both men reach orgasm. 

He walked out to the kitchen and washed his hands.


	3. Birthday Bash

Brian helped Justin out of the shower; the boy was still a little wobbly. Brian took a towel and dried off the dazed lad. He had towel dried the boy's blonde locks, now they stuck up everywhere. He had to chuckle. "What?" Justin asked. Brian spun him around and used the towel to clean the steam off the mirror. Justin looked at his reflection and laughed. He grabbed the towel from Brian. He managed to get it on top of the brunette's head and do some damage. Brian looked as wacky as he did by the time he grabbed it away from him. This started a wrestling match between the two men. The soon playful twists and grabs grew more erotic in nature and they were soon locked in a heated embrace. 

Brian couldn't believe how turned on he was again. He had never wanted to fuck one person so many times. Justin looked down at their erect cocks. He reached around and grabbed Brian's ass, pulling the man closer. Brian raised his eyebrows at the boy as he felt the lad's fingers playing just outside his hole. "So when do I get to fuck you?" the boy brazenly asked. 

Brian smirked and grabbed the boy's hands and pulled them away. "You don't." Brian said. Justin pouted, "why not?" "Because," Brian said, "I'm the top, you're my bottom."   
Justin picked up on the meaning right away. 

"But what if I want to be a top and a bottom?" the boy questioned. 

Brian pushed the boy up against the sink. "I'm no one's bottom." Brian finished his statement by grinding his cock against Justin's. Justin was about to object when there was a knock at the bathroom door. Brian hoisted him up on the sink.

Kevin was tired; he wanted to go to bed. He hated going to bed smelling like smoke from the club and always took a shower after a night at Babylon. He knew the water had shut of a while ago, but the two still had not emerged from the bathroom. He knocked on the door again.

"C'mon, other people live here too." Kevin shouted. 

Brian rolled his eyes. He swung open the door. "Can't you wait just a few more minutes?" Brian asked. He had Justin sitting on the sink. The boy had put a hand over his cock to cover himself when the Brian opened the door. Kevin couldn't avert his eyes as the boy's hand was not ample enough to cover his rather large endowment. 

Brian saw where Kevin's eyes were staring and laughed. "Uh sorry, I'm still playing with my new toy." He then pulled Justin off the sink. He wrapped a towel around the shy boy. Justin grabbed it tightly, feeling kind of strange at the way Kevin was looking at him. Brian, on the other hand, didn't cover up at all. He walked right past Kevin, pausing to say, "it's all yours." He then walked into his bedroom. Justin moved to follow once he had the towel fixed around his waist. 

Kevin's arm blocked his way as he was trying to leave the bathroom. Justin looked up into the dark brown eyes. "Just so you know," Kevin said, "when he is done with you, he is going to throw you away like a piece of trash." Kevin then dropped his arm allowing the boy to pass. Justin hurried into the Brian's room. 

Brian was laying on his back smoking a cigarette when Justin entered the room. He was still wearing his birthday suit, his semi hard cock lying off to one side. His beauty still took the boy's breath away. "What took you so long?" Brian asked trying to sound annoyed. He grabbed his cock and started stroking it. "I was going to continue without you." He added, watching the boy's eyes cloud over with lust. 

Justin forgot all about his encounter with Kevin and what he had said. He dropped his towel, revealing his still hard cock. He walked over to Brian and crawled on the bed. He lay in between Brian's legs, his head hovering over the man's cock. He smiled up at Brian who was putting out his cigarette. 

Brian rested his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes as he felt the boy's tongue sliding up his shaft. 'I'm a good teacher' he thought to himself as he relaxed and enjoyed himself.

Justin was enjoying himself too. He loved breathing in the heady scent as he slid his lips over the head and down the hard cock. The boy found an easy rhythm. He decided to try some different things. He started sucking hard on the head as he came up each time. Judging by the moans that Brian was emitting, he was liking it. 

Brian couldn't hold in the sounds coming from his mouth. He hadn't taught the boy this. He came up with this all on his own. Justin increased his pace, adding his hand at the base so he could concentrate on the head. 

"AHH" Brian moaned. He was getting so close. He started bucking his hips and Justin resumed, taking the whole shaft down his throat. Brian came, shooting buckets into the boy's sweet mouth. 

Justin swallowed all of the creamy goodness. This was the first time he tasted cum and he loved it. He continued licking Brian's cock long after all of the cum had been lapped up. 

Brian had to pull the boy off of his cock, which struck him as funny. Brian was beat. 

Brian looked over at the brightly smiling boy, who was now snuggled against him. "Sleep. We'll begin a new lesson when we wake up." Brian said. The boy snuggled against him. It felt nice. Brian never snuggled with anyone after he fucked them. He justified it because he wasn't done fucking the boy yet, so it didn't count. Satisfied with that reasoning, he let himself drift off to sleep. 

Justin slept for all of about 15 minutes. He wasn't used to sleeping in bed with someone, a naked someone at that. The boy rested his head on his hand and looked down at the sleeping beauty. He didn't see a flaw on him. Justin longed to reach out and caress the smooth skin, but he didn't want to wake him. Besides, he had to pee. 

The blonde got up, gently, trying no to let the bed shake too much. He tiptoed over to the door and peered out. The boy didn't see anyone so he quickly walked over to the bathroom. He relieved himself and washed his hands. Justin peeked out the bathroom door and started to make his way back to the bedroom, when he heard a muffled ringing. "Shit" he whispered. He forgot to call Larry and let him know he was okay. The boy followed the sound of the ringing. He saw his pants in a pile on the living room floor. The ringing stop. 

Justin had to smile as he remembered how Brian had stripped him as soon as they were inside the apartment. He got hard thinking about it. The boy had to shake his thoughts back to the present. He went over to his pants and dug out his cell. Justin quickly dialed Larry's number. 

"JUSTIN!" Larry said, answering his cell, "Are you okay? Jesus, we tried calling a million times." "I know I'm sorry. I forgot about calling you. I'm fine, I'm with Brian."   
Larry was so relieved to hear his cousin's voice. He finally calmed down. "Alright, so you're okay, you're with Brian. So, how was he?" 

Justin smiled, "Amazing, he is, ahhh, I don't even have words to describe what we did." 

Larry smiled on the other end of the phone. He was happy his cousin had finally experienced what he and Richard had been doing. "I'm happy for you, cuz." Larry said. "Me too." Justin replied and then froze. 

He looked over at the sofa. Kevin was sitting there watching him the entire time. Kevin gave a little wave and a smile. Justin suddenly realized he was naked and hard, as he had been thinking about Brian. He turned away from the man and reached down for his underwear. "Um I gotta go, Larry, I'll talk to you later." "Okay, Jus, later." 

Justin clicked off the phone and quickly stepped into his underwear. It didn't help. His cock was so hard it peeked out over the waist band. He grabbed his jeans and slipped them on too. Satisfied, he turned around to confront the man on the sofa. Justin jumped back; Kevin wasn't on the sofa anymore. He was standing right in front of him. 

Justin stood tall, determined to not let this man intimidate him. "Why didn't you tell me you were there?" Justin asked. Kevin cocked his head to one side, "What and miss the nudie show? I was enjoying the view." He said taking a step closer to the boy. Justin took a few steps backward, trying to get some distance. He backed up until he hit the wall. Kevin placed one hand on the wall next to Justin and leaned in close to his face. "You do know, that Brian and I share everything." He ran a finger down the middle of the boy's chest. Justin felt a shiver run up his spine. Kevin slipped his hand inside the boy's jeans that were still unbuttoned, grabbing his hard cock. "Stop." Justin said, trying to remove his hand. "Why? He's sleeping, right. You wear him out?" he laughed stroking the boy. Keith was only wearing boxers. He slid them down revealing his own hard on. He pulled down Justin's pants, before he grinded up against the boy. 

Brian woke up to an empty bed. "Hey where'd my toy go?." He said to himself. "Maybe playing hide and seek," Brian laughed. He walked out of his bedroom. He heard voices coming from the living room and headed that way. 

"I said stop it!" Justin's voice rang out. 

Brian saw the two men against the wall, grinding against each other. "Celebrating without me?" Brian said. Kevin looked over at Brian with a wicked grin on his face. "Didn't your mommy ever tell you it's nice to share your toys?" Kevin said, still grinding away at the struggling boy. "Didn't your mommy ever tell you it's not nice to take things that don't belong to you?" Brian questioned back. Then to the boy, "Justin, didn't you learn anything? What did I tell you to do when you want someone to go away?" Justin looked at Brian with scared eyes and then he remembered. With all his might, he pushed Kevin away. "Fuck off." He said, as forcefully as he could. 

Kevin staggered back, but it was enough time for Justin to pull up his pants and make it to the safety of Brian's side. 

Kevin still had a smile on his face. Brian stared back for a few moments before turning and taking Justin's hand. He pulled him back to his bedroom and shut the door, making sure to lock it. 

Brian looked down at the boy, half dressed, "where you trying to leave or something?"   
Justin looked up at the man, "N-no" he stammered. "I heard my phone and went to answer it, that's when I saw Kevin, so I put some clothes on…then he…" Justin stopped, he didn't want to think about it. 

Brian poked his tongue in his cheek. "Kevin is not so bad, once you get to know him." Brian said, not sure why he was defending his friend. "I don't think I want to get to know him." Justin said, shaking his head. Brian chuckled. Smart boy. 

"Well," Brian said, "since you're staying…" He pulled Justin over to the bed by the waistband of his pants. Justin smiled brightly. "You are way over dressed for my party." Brian said, removing the unwanted garments from the boy's body. 

Brian brought his lips down to the soft, sexy ones. He forced his tongue in, still not tired of the taste of him. After the heated kiss he said, "Lie down on the bed, on your stomach. Time for your next lesson." 

Justin did as instructed. Brian climbed on top of the boy and started kissing and licking his neck. Then he pushed his hair up and ran his tongue from the base of his neck, down his spine. 

Justin placed his head on his arm, it felt nice. 

Brian inched lower and lower with his tongue until he was at the start of the white globes of the boy's ass. His tongue never left the boy's body. He felt the boy tense as he got closer and closer to his destination. He stopped, "Relax," he urged the boy. Justin tried. He felt Brian spread his cheeks, as his tongue followed its intended path. 

The birthday boy ran his tongue over the puckered hole. 

Justin jumped, thinking to himself, 'He isn't is he?' "AHH!" He then verbalized as he felt the man's tongue jab itself inside his hole. He felt Brian's tongue plunging in and out of his hole. He felt like he should be shocked, and he was but he was also so incredibly turned on. 

Brian pushed on Justin's thighs. The boy understood. He got up on his knees. This gave Brian better access to his twitching hole. 

Justin pushed his face into the mattress as Brian continued to lick and fuck his hole with his tongue. His hands gripped the sheets as he swam with the sensations. He didn't even realize it but he was pushing back, trying to take more of the man's tongue inside of him, but it would only go so far. "Arg! Please, Brian, fuck me." 

Brian pulled his head up and smiled. He reached for the lube and condom. He quickly put on the condom and lubed himself up. Justin's hole was already glistening with his spit from the rimming. The boy was pushing back searching for his cock. Brian steadied the blonde's hips before slamming in. "Yes!" Justin cried out as he felt the man's cock hit home. He matched Brian's thrust, slam for slam. 

Justin wanted to touch himself, but with the fast and furious pace they were fucking, he wouldn't be able to hold himself up. Brian saw his frustration as he tried to lift one of his hands. The birthday boy decided to give him some relief. He reached around and grabbed the boy's leaking cock and jerked it in time with the thrusts. 

In a matter of moments both men came, crying out as the orgasm rocked the both of them. Justin collapsed on his side from the exertion. Brian followed suit, lying behind the blonde. His now softening cock slipped out of the boy and he disposed of the condom. He spooned up against the boy without even thinking about it. He pulled him back against him. "That was called rimming, by the way." Brian said. Justin smiled. He was definitely learning a lot. 

The exhausted pair slept peacefully til morning. 

The morning began as usual for Brian. He awoke to slurping sounds of someone sucking his cock. He opened his eyes and looked down to see a blonde head bobbing up and down on his morning woody. The events of last night came flooding back to him and he smiled. He reached out for the boy and tangled his fingers in his blonde locks. Justin paused for a moment and smiled brightly before resuming his ministrations. 

Brian arched his back and emptied his seed down the young lad's throat. Justin swallowed every last drop. Justin crawled back up and laid his head on Brian's chest. Brian froze for a moment. Cuddling, he didn't do cuddling. Then he reminded himself that he wasn't done teaching the boy yet, so it didn't count. In the back of his mind he wondered how many times he was going to use that excuse. 

"You are better than my alarm clock at waking me up." Brian said. Justin smiled and kissed his chest. "Hungry?" Brian asked. He rolled his eyes after he asked that. He is just a trick, he reminded himself. I don't feed tricks. Justin picked his head up at the mention of food. "I'm starving!" Justin gave a sunshiny smile. That's when Brian came up with the nickname. "Alright, sunshine lets go see what Kevin has made this morning." 

At the mention of Kevin's name, the sunshine smile faded. Brian noticed the change in the boy and remembered about last night. Brian sat up and pulled the boy into a hug. "Look, Kevin really isn't that bad of a guy. He used poor judgment last night, he had a few drinks. You know how it is." He said, trying to dismiss the actions of his roommate. 

Justin pulled out of the hug, "No, I don't know how it is." He said angrily, "And even if I did," he continued, "That doesn't give him the right to do what he did."   
Brian stood up and started to get dressed. "Okay then, I know of a place we can go out and get something. Get dressed." 

Brian finished first and he watched the boy finish up. Justin stood there all ready except for his shirt and shoes. They were still in the living room. 

Brian walked over to him and ran his hands over the boy's chest. He couldn't stop touching him. "As much as I like this look on you," Brian said. "There is an old saying that goes. 'No shoes, no shirt, no service.'" Justin grinned up at him. "I know what your old saying would be." Justin said. Brian raised his eyebrows. "Wear shirt, wear pants, no backdoor service." Justin laughed, while Brian just rolled his eyes.

"A comedian you're not. Now c'mon, let's get the rest of your clothes and go eat." He spun the boy around and they went out into the living room. The apartment was quiet. Either Kevin was still asleep or he was already out somewhere. 

When Justin had on his shirt and shoes, they left the apartment. Brian drove them to the Liberty Diner.

They entered the diner and right away, Brian knew it was a mistake to come there. He tried to grab Justin and take him someone else, but it was too late. He had been spotted. 

"Brian!" Michael shouted at his friend. 

"Shit," Brian cursed under his breath. 

Michael was waving frantically at him. "Be prepared for the worst." Brian said as he led Justin over to where Michael was sitting. At the booth were Ted and Emmett, on one side and Mikey on the other. 

Brian saw Emmett whisper something to Ted. He could imagine what he was saying. Michael slid over to allow room for Brian. That left no room for Justin. 

Brian sat down next to Michael and then pulled Justin into his lap. "Morning, Ladies." Brian said, nonchalantly. 

"What's he doing here?" Michael asked, gesturing to Justin. The boy frowned at the rude man. 

"I'm not done playing with him yet." Brian replied, smiling up at Justin. 

Debbie approached the table. "Good morning, boys." She said. "What'll ya have?"  
Noticing Justin, she said,"Aren't you a cutie pie?" She grabbed his chin. 

Justin didn't know what to make of the loud, red-wigged person. He grimaced when she grabbed his chin. 

"Ma!" Michael whined. Justin turned and looked at Michael. "This is your mom?" 

Debbie answered, "I sure am sweetie. Michael's my boy. What's your name?" She asked.

"Justin," he replied. 

"Well Justin, what can I get for you this morning, besides a chair?" She smiled. 

"Um, can I have a cheese omelet with peppers?" He asked. "You sure can sweetie. What about the rest of you fellows?" she asked.

They all gave their orders. 

The table was quiet. Everyone seemed uncomfortable except Brian, who was grinning happily. Michael, of course, had to say something.

"Brian. Since when do you bring tricks to breakfast?" He asked. Before Brian could respond, Justin asked, "What's a trick?" Ted snickered and said, "Ah… that would be you." Justin looked puzzled. 

Brian didn't know how to answer that. He had never done this before. Bringing Justin to the diner was totally out of character for him. Justin was looking down at him waiting for him to respond. Brian responded the only way he knew how. He pulled the boy's lips down to his and kissed him hard. Smiling afterwards, he looked over at Michael, "I told you, I'm not done playing with him yet." 

All other conversation was cut off as Debbie brought the food and an extra chair for Justin to sit on. Justin slid off of Brian's lap and into the chair, starting on his food. He was starving. 

The five men ate in relative silence until Emmett decided to find out more about the blonde boy who had made the infamous Brian Kinney act so strange. 

On the fifteen minutes it took them to eat, Emmett was able to find out that the boy was 18, just graduated high school, and was going to attend the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts in the fall. He also had a younger sister named Molly. He didn't have a job but was going to start looking for one soon. 

"Did I hear you say you were looking for a job?" Debbie asked Justin, having overheard their conversation. "Um, yeah, I am." Justin replied. "Well, we are in need of a busboy. My other one just up and quit on me. You interested?" Debbie asked. 

Justin thought it over, "Well, what would I have to do?" the boy asked warily. "Oh it's easy, just clear off and wipe down the tables." She replied. She grabbed his chin again before adding, "and with a face like yours, you'd be getting plenty of offers for other kinds of jobs." She laughed. "So what do you say?" she waited for his reply. 

"How much does it pay?" Justin asked. Brian chuckled at that. He had been watching the boy intently. He was sort of proud how the kid was handling everything. 

"Eight dollars an hour to start, plus tips." She answered cracking her gum. "Well, about how much are tips usuall?" He asked still unsure. "Stand Up." She told him. "Huh?" he asked, but complied. She turned him around and looked at his butt. "Well with a bubble butt like that, you could pull in an extra hundred a week." She said laughing. 

"So is it a yes or no, sweetie, I haven't got all day?" Debbie said. Justin smiled, "Okay, Yeah." He said. "Great!" Debbie said, "You can start right now." Debbie said. Justin's face fell, "Right now?" He asked. 

"He can't, right now." Brian said standing. "We have plans." He finished. Justin looked up at Brian and smiled. Debbie looked from Justin to Brian then back to Justin. "Oh for crying out loud, you can fuck his brains out later, I need a bus boy now." Debbie said placing her hands on her hips. 

Brian wrapped his arms around Justin. "I'm sure Mikey would be glad to help his mom out for one day, wouldn't you Mikey?" He grinned down at Michael. Michael rolled his eyes, "Thanks a lot, asshole." Michael mumbled. "Okay fine," Debbie said. "But don't keep him up all night. I want him hear at eight thirty AM." She said, pointing her finger at Brian. "Yes, Mother." Brian answered in a high pitch voice. 

He turned to Mikey and said, "By the way, it's Mr. Asshole to you" he smiled and grabbed Justin's hand. "C'mon sunshine, we still have some celebrating to do." 

Michael watched his best friend go out, with the blonde puppy right behind him. "C'mon Michael, snap out of it. Get to work." Debbie said tossing him an apron.


	4. Birthday Bash

Brian drove quickly back to the apartment. He pulled Justin into a heated kiss before unlocking the door. They were greeted to sounds of grunts and groans. Kevin had some young blonde boy over the sofa and was fucking him hard. Justin watched wide eyed at the two men. Brian had donned his usual smirk. 

Brian pulled Justin towards his bedroom.

Kevin's eyes were locked on Justin the whole way. 

Brian pulled Justin into his bedroom and locked the door. He turned toward the blonde, staring. Justin decided to use the opportunity to take the reins. He went to Brian and slipped his hand up inside the brunette's shirt. The boy brought his mouth to the taller man's neck and rained light kisses and licks upon it while he caressed his chest. Justin paid close attention to the nipples. 

Brian decided to see what the boy was going to do. He tilted his head back, giving the boy easy access. 

Justin then slid his hands down to unbutton Brian's pants. "I have to give you your present, from me." He said, grabbing the hard cock he encountered when he slipped his hand in Brian's pants. 

Justin went down on his knees and pulled out the birthday boy's cock. "Happy Birthday", he said, smiling brightly. He then slid his lips over the mushroom head and down the shaft. A groan escaped Brian's lips. He placed a gentle hand on the blonde hair. As the boy increased his tempo, Brian tangled his fingers in the blonde's hair. He started to force his cock down deeper into Justin's throat. 

Justin did his best to open up his throat as Brian took control of the pace, ever increasing. The birthday boy now had two hands on either side of the blonde's head and pumped hard, reaching his peak and spilling his cum down the boy's throat. 

Justin swallowed it all, not letting any drip out. He kept up the suction as Brian pulled out of his mouth. The birthday boy pulled up his toy and backed him up towards the bed. He pushed him down so the boy was flat on his back. Brian stripped off the blonde's pants roughly, exposing the hard cock. 

"My turn to blow out the candle.' He said, grinning down at his present. Brian started off by kissing the sac just underneath the leaking cock. He nipped and teased the tender skin. 

Justin put his arm over his eyes; the sensations were almost too much. The feel of Brian's tongue and teeth on his balls were driving him crazy. 

Brian could tell by the way Justin was squirming, that he was torturing him, pleasurably. 

The blonde was unconsciously bucking his hips, trying to get his hard cock to come in contact with something, anything. Brian placed his hands on Justin's hips, stilling him.   
He then started to lick the boy's cock, up and down the sides. A moan escaped Justin's lips. Brian finally took the whole cock into his mouth. 

"Ahh," Justin cried out as he felt the warmness envelope. 'This is Heaven,' he thought, as Brian was sucking on his turgid member. He was just about to cum when Brian pulled away. Justin pulled his head up and looked questioningly at him. Brian just smirked and reached over for a condom and lube. 

Brian laid flat on his back next to Justin and sheathed his now hard cock. He lathered it up with the lube. Looking over at the blonde, he said, "Climb on top of me."

Justin straddled Brian, still not sure what he was suppose to do. 

"Sit on my cock." He said. Brian held his cock straight up. It was then Justin understood. 

Justin lifted his ass off of Brian's legs and hovered over the well lubed cock. He was facing Brian. Justin watched as the birthday boy kept his hips straight as he slowly lowered himself onto the cock. Justin felt Brian's cock slip through the first ring of muscle and paused, allowing himself time to adjust. He slowly continued his decent until Brian's cock was completely filling him. Both men groaned with pleasure. 

Brian was so tuned on from watching Justin slowly lower his ass onto his cock. He had to look away or he would shoot his load too early. He looked up into the angelic face of the blonde, which only turned him on more, seeing that face contorted with lust. 

Justin was now bouncing up and down on Brian's cock. The birthday boy reached for the leaking shaft in front of him and pulled roughly on it. Brian then began to thrust upwards with his hips almost throwing the blonde off of him. Justin leaned forward so he could grab the man's shoulders and hold on. 

Brian pulled Justin down with his free hand and bought their mouths together. He devoured the lips, thrusting his tongue deep inside. 

Justin moaned into Brian's mouth as he couldn't hold back any longer. His whole body shook with the orgasm. Justin's ass clenched down on the brunette's cock and that sent the birthday boy over the edge. He expelled all of his cum inside the condom buried deep in the blonde's ass. 

Both men were gasping for breath afterwards. Justin had collapsed on Brian's chest. The older man slowly rolled them over on their sides, so he could slip his now softening cock out of Justin. 

Afterwards, they lay on their backs, recouping. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door. 

"What?" Brian shouted. "Phone", Kevin said through the door. "Take a message." Brian said. "I'm not your fucking answering service; take your own god damn message." Kevin shouted back, and then added, "It's that woman from that advertising firm you applied at." 

Kevin knew the call was important to Brian. 

Brian got out of bed, "I gotta go take that." He said to Justin as he opened the door and walked out to the living room to get the call. 

 

Kevin watched Brian's naked ass as the man walked by to get his phone call. He made no move to follow. Instead he stood leaning against the door frame, staring at Justin. 

 

Justin pulled the covers up, he felt very vulnerable. 

Kevin grinned at the boy; he knew he was making him nervous. Kevin leaned back and looked out into the living room; Brian was still on the phone. Kevin strode in to the bedroom and plopped down on the bed next to Justin.

Justin pulled the covers up tighter. "Do you mind?" Justin said, trying to hide his fear.   
"What? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Kevin smirked. 

"Fuck Off" Justin said. He stood up, trying to wrap the covers around himself as he did. Kevin grabbed a fistful of covers and pulled hard. Try as he might, Justin couldn't hold onto them. He was now naked in front of Kevin for the second time. 

Justin's pants were close by; he reached for them, but didn't have enough time to put them on before Kevin was in front of him. Justin held the pants over his crotch. 

"Stop being such a tease. I know you want me." Kevin said. 

"I said Fuck off" Justin tried again, this time taking one hand and shoving Kevin. Kevin was ready for it this time. He grabbed Justin's arm and bent it behind his back, shoving him up against the wall. "I may fall for that once, but not twice." Kevin growled at him.   
He licked his lips at the ass that was now exposed for his eyes to feast on. "You have such a hot ass." Kevin said, squeezing one of the globes with his free hand. 

Brian was finally off the phone. The firm he had applied at for a summer internship had called to confirm his interview for tomorrow. He hung up, satisfied he was going to get the position. 

Brian felt someone come up behind him and slid his arms around his waist and reach down for his cock. He turned around to see Kevin's trick trying to take liberties with his body. "What are you doing?" Brian asked. 

The blonde boy smiled up at him. He didn't have the sunshine smile that Justin did. "You are so hot." He said. Brian smirked, "I know. Where's Kevin?" Brian asked, not seeing his roommate. 

"Oh he said it was switch time. He is going to fuck the guy you were with while you fuck me. I got the better deal." The trick said. 

"Shit." Brian said, pushing the boy aside. "Hey" the kid said, as he watched Brian stalk off toward the bedroom. 

Justin's struggling only turned Kevin on more. He pressed him harder against the wall. "I'm gonna fuck you into tomorrow." Kevin said as he unzipped his pants. "I bet Brian already has his dick buried into the other blonde." He rubbed his cock across the white ass.

Kevin felt a hand on his shoulder, and seconds later was pinned against the wall himself.  
"Guess again, Sherlock." Brian said. Kevin struggled, but Brian kept him pinned tightly. "Not so much fun now is it?" Brian said. "This is getting old, Kevin." He added. 

"C'mon Bri, what the fuck? We do this all the time." Kevin argued. Brian finally released his hold and pushed Kevin away. "Not this time." Brian said. "Why? What makes him so different?" Kevin was not going to let the issue drop.

Brian turned to look at Justin, who had gotten dressed as soon as Kevin had released him. 

Brian didn't know how to answer Kevin's query. He truly had no idea why he was treating Justin different then any other trick. "Go." Brian said. Kevin just shook his head and walked out of the bedroom. 

Brian knew what he had to do, he turned to Justin. "Time for you to go, I am taking you home." Brian said, gathering up his clothes and getting dressed. 

Justin felt tears well up in his eyes. He didn't want to go yet. "I thought we were still…" Brian cut him off. "Still what, Justin? We are not in a relationship. I fucked you, it was great, but now it's over. End of story." Kevin had pissed him off and now he was taking it out on Justin. 

Justin couldn't believe this was happening, but he should have expected it. He had set out to experience hot sex with a man that night at Babylon. What he didn't count on was falling in love with anyone. He didn't know what he could say to Brian that would make any difference. 

"Let's go," Brian said. Justin put his head down and followed him out the door.

They rode the way in silence. Justin felt his heart breaking the whole ride. 

Brian pulled up in front of Daphne's house. That's where Justin had told him to drop him off. 

He turned to say good-bye to Brian. He was trying to be calm, but he couldn't, the tears ran down his face.

Brian was all mixed up inside. This kid was evoking emotions he had never experienced before. He reached over and brushed a tear off of Justin's face. "Stop." Brian said. He wrapped his arms around the boy, he didn't mean to hurt him, but he lived his life a certain way and it had no room in it for a relationship. Brian finally released the blonde, he had to do this. "Good-bye, Justin. Have a good life." He pushed the boy towards the door.

Justin tried to hold back the waterfall that was now cascading down his face, but he couldn't. He got out of the car and ran to Daphne's door. He turned around to see Brian pulling away. Daphne opened the door and Justin collapsed into her arms. She held him tight having no idea what had happened. She brought him inside and up to her room.

Justin finally calmed down and began to tell Daphne everything from the moment he laid eyes on Brian. She listened intently and questioned appropriately. "Then he dropped me off here, and that was it." Justin's voice hitched as the realization that he was never going to see Brian again hit. 

"Wait a minute." Daphne said, "Didn't you say that woman offered you a job at that diner you and Brian went to for breakfast?" she asked him. "Yeah ,so?" Justin didn't see what she was getting at. "Well if his best friend's mom works there, he must go there a lot, right? So you will see him." She said. "Daphne, that will just make it harder. I will see him and he will probably ignore me, which would make things worse. I don't think I can handle that." Justin said, frustrated. 

Daphne flicked him on the side of the head. "OUCH!" Justin cried out, "What was that for?" "God, you can be so dense, sometimes. It gives you a chance. You can make this work to your advantage. You have lots of opportunity to get closer to him. You just have to make yourself irresistible." She smiled, happy with her plan. 

Brian went to have a few drinks before heading back to his apartment. He was angry and sad at how things ended with Justin. He hated to see the tears in the kid's eyes, but fuck it. He didn't have time to baby-sit anyone. He had an important job interview lined up tomorrow and that's where he needed his focus to be. He paid his tab and was about to leave when he saw a hot guy cruising him slowly as he made his way to the bathroom. 

Brian grinned, what the hell. He followed the guy in. He leaned against the wall and watched as the guy came over and got down on his knees in front of him. Brian unzipped his pants and let the guy have free access to his cock. It was back to business as usual for Brian Kinney.


	5. Birthday Bash

Justin awoke the next morning in his own bed, alone. It was weird, just spending one night with Brian, made his own bed feel very empty. 

Daphne and he had gone over a few things that he could do to attract Brian's attention at the diner, and of course, at Babylon too. He smiled as he got ready to shower and head off to his first real job. Justin did take a few extra minutes in the shower to relive the one he had taken with Brian. 

The blonde checked himself out in the mirror once he was ready. He wanted to look hot, just in case Brian did stop in today. He had on a pair of jeans that hugged his ass and a baby blue tight fitting t-shirt. He smiled at himself, "Look out Brian, here I come." 

Justin walked into the diner at eight fifteen AM. "You're early, that's a good start sweetheart." Debbie said, greeting him. She gave him some papers to fill out and said, "Just fill these out before you leave, honey." She also handed him an apron. After he tied it on, Debbie showed him around the diner and explained exactly what she wanted him to do. It didn't take Justin long to learn the ropes. He was soon whizzing around the diner. 

Brian awoke again the usual way. This time a blonde head was bobbing up and down on his morning woody. He mind flashed back to the day before and his toy. He came hard into the blonde's mouth. 

The smile Brian had on his lips soon faded when he saw who was giving him the service. It wasn't his present; it was Kevin's trick from the day before. He rolled his eyes and pushed the boy off of him and got out of bed. He didn't have time for this shit; he made his way to the bathroom. The blonde tried to follow him in. Brian placed a hand on the boy's chest. "Go away." "But.." the boy tried to interject. He was cut off by Kevin. 

"He is done with you, and so am I, now get out." Kevin said. The kid saw the look in both men's eyes and knew he wasn't going to get any further. He turned around to get his stuff and leave. 

Brian tried to close the bathroom door but Kevin stopped him. "What, no reciprocation? You got blowed by my twink, now have your twink blow me." "He is already gone." Brian said. "You got rid of him? Good, I was worried you were going to change your ways for a minute." Kevin said. "Yeah well, now you don't have to worry your pretty little head about it." Brian replied sarcastically. "So, now that you are done with him, you won't mind if I take a shot?" Kevin asked. 

"Knock yourself out." Brian said finally being able to shut the door. He figured there was no harm in saying that to Kevin. After all, he didn't think after the way he hurt Justin yesterday, he would ever see the kid again. He doubted the kid would have the courage to set foot on Liberty Avenue again. 

He showered and got ready to meet his friends at the diner before his interview.

Kevin was ready to leave too and decided to join him at the diner for a quick bite. The two men left for their destination. 

Justin was getting used to the patrons in the diner flirting with him, a few even shoved their numbers in his pocket. He was actually starting to enjoy himself until he heard a familiar voice. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Michael asked him. "Working. What does it look like I'm doing?" Justin answered back. "She didn't really want you to work here." Michael said lowering his voice, "She was just being nice." "Oh well, here I am." Justin said, walking away from Michael. Michael grabbed his arm, "Here you aren't. Now just get the fuck out." 

"Michael!" Debbie shouted at her son. "Quit harassing the best bus boy I ever had and sit down." Justin grinned at Michael and pulled away. Michael made a face and sat down in the booth. Justin went about his work. 

Shortly thereafter Ted and Emmett came and joined Michael. "Hey, there is Brian's new boy toy," Ted said, noticing Justin. "Hi Sweetie" Emmett waved to the blonde. Justin smiled at them. 

Emmett was the nicest of Brian's friends. Michael was just plain rude and Ted was, well… Justin kinda got an eerie vibe whenever the man looked at him. He felt like he was being stripped slowly and it creeped him out. 

The gang was gathering, Justin knew it wouldn't be long before…he couldn't even finish the thought. Brian walked through the door. Justin didn't even notice Kevin was with him. His eyes were glued on Brian. He looked gorgeous. He was dressed in a very expensive looking suit. 

Justin almost dropped the bin of dishes he was holding when Brian locked eyes with him. 

Brian froze like a deer caught in headlights momentarily, when he saw Justin. Then he recovered and put up his non-caring mask. He had forgotten that Debbie had hired him to bus tables. 

He strolled on over to the table that held his friends. Kevin walked over to Justin. 

"Hey twink, how's it going?" Kevin said to him. 

Justin looked over to where Brian was sitting; the man wasn't even looking at him. Justin felt his heart sink. Brian was really done with him. 

Kevin saw where he was looking, "That's how Brian is, kiddo. Love 'em and leave 'em."

Kevin snapped his fingers in front of Justin's face to regain his attention. "So, how about you and me hooking up tonight?" Kevin asked. "What time do you get off?" Justin didn't really hear what Keith was asking him, his thoughts still lost in Brian. "Huh?" Justin asked. 

Debbie had been walking by and caught the question. "He gets off at five thirty." She said as she went by. "Okay, then I'll swing by and pick you up." Kevin said. "whatever." Justin replied he had not heard a word Keith had said, "Deb, can I take a break?" he asked her. "Sure sweetie." Debbie replied, "Just come back in fifteen minutes." Justin nodded and headed for the back room, he had to get as far away from Brian as possible before he lost it. 

Kevin went and sat down smugly at the table, greeting everyone. 

Justin was out back and quickly called Daphne, he was close to losing it, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to pull it off. Daphne heard the hysterics in Justin's voice and did what she did best and calmed him down. She was mad he didn't go over to Brian and say hello. "I couldn't, Daph," Justin complained, "I couldn't move." "Jesus, Justin," Daphne cried out, "He fucked you every which way and you can't even talk to him?" 

"I know, I know, Daph, but…shit" Justin said. "Okay calm down. Now listen to me alright?" Daphne said. "You are going to take a deep breath and go back in there. You are going to go over to his table and say hello, or hey or what's up, or something to that effect. Do you got that?" she asked him. "Daph, I don't know if I can…" "JUSTIN!" she yelled so loud he had to pull the phone away. "Alright. Fine. Okay. I'll do it." Justin rescinded. "Good, now go in there and call me back when you can." Daphne hung up the phone. "Good luck, Justin." She said to no one. 

Justin knew Daphne was right, he had to do something. He held his head up high and went back in the diner. 

Brian was finishing up his breakfast and coffee. "Alright ladies, I have got an important appointment. See you tonight at Babylon." He said as he threw some money down on the table. Kevin got up with Brian, "Hey Bri, drop me off at the university, will ya?" "Sure" Brian said. 

As they were approaching the door, Brian heard his name being called. He could swear his heart skipped a beat when he heard Justin's voice. "Brian?" He stopped and turned around to face the boy. 

Justin had to swallow a lump in his throat. Brian was staring at him, waiting for him to say something. "I um…just wanted to say, hi." He finally choked out. Brian heard Kevin chuckle behind him. "Hey, how is your first day going?" Brian asked, trying to ease the boy's obvious nervousness around him. 

Justin was stunned that Brian even acknowledged him. He thought the man would never speak to him again. "Um, it's going great. Everyone has been really nice and Debbie is terrific." Justin said, a smile creeping to his face. "Good. I gotta go." Brian said and turned to leave. "Good luck on your interview." Justin said. Brian turned and smiled at Justin. "Thanks…Later." He said. "Later" Justin replied. He tried to hide the giddiness he was feeling. "See you tonight," Kevin said, as he followed Brian out the door. "Yeah, sure" Justin said, having paid no mind to what Kevin had said. His thoughts were all around Brian. 'There may be hope yet' Justin thought. 

He happily went back to work, a bit of song in his step.

As Brian was driving Kevin to the university, his thoughts kept drifting back to the blonde boy at the diner. Then he remembered something Kevin said as he was leaving. "Did you say to Justin that you would se him tonight?" Brian asked him.

"Yeah, I did." Kevin said smiling. "I told him I would pick him up after work; we are going to hook up." Brian felt like he had been punched in the stomach. "He said he wanted to hook up with you?" Brian asked, finding it hard to believe that Justin would willingly go with Kevin after they way the man had treated him. 

"He didn't seem to have a problem with it." Kevin answered. "I told you, he wants me." Kevin said, grinning. Brian raised an eyebrow at Kevin's comment. 

They rode the rest of the way in silence. 

"Thanks for the ride, Bri." Kevin said as he got out at the university. "Maybe I'll swing by Babylon with your old toy before I take him home and fuck his brains out." 

Kevin laughed, as Brian burned rubber after dropping him off. He knew Brian was pissed he went after his toy. He was so going to enjoy rubbing his face in it tonight. 

Brian had to put all thoughts of Kevin and Justin out of his head, before he went inside for his interview. He'd deal with it later. 

During the interview, Brian was stellar. He got the approval for the internship before leaving that day. He was ready to celebrate.

Justin's day went quickly, he did take another break to call and tell Daphne about his encounter with Brian. She was so happy he had talked to him. He even seemed happy, that maybe all was not lost. 

Justin was done his shift, but the diner was hopping. Justin offered to stay and help out more, but Debbie took one look at him and said, "No, no. You go home, you worked a full day, you have to be beat." She then pulled out some money and counted it and she gave him half. "What's this for?" he asked. "It's half the tips. Busboys get tips too." Justin pulled out his pocket to show Debbie he had already gotten some. "I got tips already from the customers themselves." He said. Debbie laughed. "Let me guess, they shoved in it your pocket themselves along with their phone number, right?" She laughed and patted his cheek when he blushed. "You are going to make a killing here." She handed him half her tips anyway, "You earned it kiddo, now get your bubble butt out of here. I'll see you tomorrow, lets say around eleven, then I can keep you here past the dinner rush."

"Okay, thanks Debbie. See you tomorrow." Justin exited the diner. 

Justin walked down to the bus stop. He had taken the bus this morning and it didn't take that long to get him from home to the diner. As he was waiting at the stop, Kevin pulled up. "Hey. I said I would pick you up, remember?" 

Kevin had taken a cab home from the university. He wanted to shower and get his car before he picked up the blonde.

Justin looked at him like he was crazy. "What? I don't remember you saying that, because if you did I would have told you to fuck off." Justin said.

Kevin laughed, "Oh c'mon, Justin." He put the car in park and got out of the vehicle. 

Justin watched him warily as he approached him. 

"Look. I know I was a shit the other day, I'm sorry." Kevin said. "I thought maybe we could try again. Start fresh." He smiled trying to put the boy at ease. Justin wasn't buying it. "No thanks." Justin said. "I think your actions speak louder than your words." 

Kevin laughed. "Okay, Alright. But just a word of advice to you; if you want to get in good with Brian, you should start with his friends. He would respect that." 

Kevin got back in his car. "I was just going to offer you a ride home, to prove I have good intentions." Kevin said giving it one last shot.

Justin looked at Kevin, taking in his words. Brian did seem to hold his friends close. Maybe he could become Brian's friend. 

Justin walked over to the car. "Fine, just a ride home and that's it. Don't read anything else into it." Kevin put his hands up, "I promise to keep my hands to myself." He said. 

Justin climbed in the car. Kevin smiled and said, "Okay, which way?" 

Justin gave him directions to his house. It took about twenty minutes and Justin was in his driveway. "See, I behaved myself." Kevin said. Justin got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride." He turned to go in, but Kevin called out to him, "Hey. Brain said he would be at Babylon tonight. I'm gonna go too. Want a lift over?" he asked. 

"Sure. Thanks." Justin said and went inside his house. He couldn't wait to see Brian later on. Kevin said he would be by around nine PM.

Kevin watched Justin's ass as he went inside. He smiled to himself. "Time. All he needs is time. Once he finds out what an asshole Brian is, I'll look like prince charming." He drove home to get ready for an interesting evening. 

Justin called Daphne when he got home. When he told her about Kevin she was angry with him. "Why did you let that asshole come near you again?" She said angrily. "Daph, it was okay, really. He apologized for his behavior. He was a perfect gentleman when he drove me home. Plus I decided that it would be a good idea to be nice to Brian's friends, get in good with them…" Daphne cut him off, "Justin you are going to get yourself in trouble. Stay away from Kevin." "Too late." Justin said, "He is picking me up tonight to take me to Babylon." "And whose bright idea was that?" she asked. "His, but it's okay, Brian is going to be there. Daph I can take care of myself. " He said, sad that she had so little faith in him to handle it. "I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into." She said. Justin hoped so too.

Brian went out to dinner with Michael and Ted and Emmett. He was celebrating his new internship. The guys had consumed more alcohol then food. Afterwards it was off to Babylon for more celebrating. 

 

Justin dressed in his best outfit; black skin tight jeans, black shirt with a blue emblem on the front. The black accentuated his pale skin and blonde hair and the blue emblem brought out his eyes. He hoped Brian would notice.

Kevin picked him up right on time. Justin had been waiting out front. "You look hot." Kevin said pushing open the passenger side door for him. "Thanks." Justin said. "You do too." He added. Kevin was also clad in black jeans and had on black sleeveless button down shirt. Kevin smiled his response as he put the car in gear and headed for Babylon. 

Brian and Michael were on the dance floor. "I am so glad you got rid of that annoying blonde that was following you around. I just hope he quits the diner so I don't have to look at him." Michael said. "Why?" Brian said, a frown on his face. "He was a nice kid, why do you hate him?" "C'mon Brian he was like totally in love with you, following you around like some love sick puppy." "Mikey," Brian said, "He wasn't anywhere I didn't want him to be." 

Justin and Kevin entered Babylon. Brian and Kevin locked eyes immediately. Kevin put his arm around Justin, "Let's go get a drink" Kevin yelled close to Justin's ear to be heard. "Okay" Justin said and let himself be led by Kevin. He hadn't seen Brian yet. 

Brian watched Kevin lead Justin by the hand. He shrugged; he couldn't believe that Justin would be with Kevin when he acted so scared of him before. Something just didn't feel right. 

"Oh shit, there he is with Kevin." Michael shouted, spotting Justin. "Can you believe it? You dump him and he goes after Kevin. He is a whore." "Shut up, Michael." Brian said, getting pissed at his friend. "He is not a whore and I didn't dump him. We were never together, we fucked and that was it. He is free to fuck whoever he wants." Brian finished. 

Brian tried to ignore the pang he felt seeing Justin with Kevin. He didn't understand why he felt anything at all. At least not anything he wanted to admit to. 

Justin was drinking the beverage Kevin had brought for him when he saw Brian. His face lit up, "There's Brian." He said. His heart kicked it up a few notches. "Yep there he is," Kevin said. "C'mon lets go dance." Kevin grabbed Justin's arm. He barely had time to put down his drink before Kevin dragged him on the dance floor. 

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Want something?" Michael asked Brian. 

Brian didn't answer right away, he had been watching Kevin and Justin. He now had locked eyes with Justin. He decided he was going to act on his feelings. "No, I see what I want." Brian said as he left Michael's side.

Brian went over to where Justin and Kevin were dancing. "Hey, Bri. Look who I brought with me?" he said with obvious glee. "I see," Brian said, looking at Justin up and down, taking in his body. Justin felt a warm flush cover him. Brian still wanted him. 

Kevin realized that bringing Justin here, trying to rub Brian's nose in it, wasn't such a good idea. It was backfiring. Kevin pulled Justin close, wrapping his arms around him. Justin stiffened in his arms. 

"Mind if I cut in?" Brian asked. "Yeah I do." Kevin said, "He came with me." Justin pushed out of his grip. "No I didn't." Justin said. "You asked if I wanted a ride. You brought me here, but I didn't come with you. I made that clear in the car, Kevin." Justin said, reminding him. 

"You're a fucking tease, you know that. " Kevin shouted at Justin, before storming off.

Brian slipped his arms around the boy's waist. "Brian. I didn't lead him on, I told him…" Brian shushed him by bringing his lips down on his. Justin melted into the kiss. "I know you didn't." Brian said upon breaking the kiss. Justin smiled brightly at him. It felt so good to be in his arms again. 

"So Sunshine, why did you come here with Kevin tonight?" Brian asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from the blonde. "I felt like dancing…" Justin said shyly, not sure he was ready to admit to Brian why he was really there. "And…" Brian said, swinging Justin around. 

Justin laughed and decided to take a chance and tell him. "Because I knew you would be here and I wanted to see you again." Brian smiled, "but my birthday is over, I can't play with you anymore." He said, pulling the boy closer. Justin smiled. Brian's words were saying one thing while his actions were saying something else. 

"You can't throw me away. I'm a boomerang, I keep coming back." Justin said 

"Don't you ever run out of batteries?" Brian said, cupping Justin's ass and grinding their hardons together. Justin replied by sliding his hands down to Brian's ass. "I'm rechargeable." Brian threw his head back and laughed. This kid had all the answers.

Justin was kissing and licking Brian's neck and it felt so good. Brian never let a trick have this much access to his emotions before. Justin was no trick and Brian had to admit that. 

"I am celebrating tonight." Brian said. "Your birthday still?" Justin asked. "No, my new job." Brian said. Justin remembered the interview Brian had mentioned. He smiled brightly, "You got it. That's great, I knew you would. Congratulations." Brian arched an eyebrow at him, "How did you know I would get it, I didn't even know if I would?" 

"Because," Justin said, moving his arms to around Brian's neck. "You are Brian Kinney. You always get what you want. Plus you looked really hot in that suit this morning." 

Brian chuckled, "So does that mean that if I wanted to take you home and fuck you, I could?" Justin smiled. "Most definitely." 

Brian pushed Justin back a little, then breaking all his rules he grabbed Justin by the hand. "C'mon, let's go." Justin followed happily. 

The two headed over to the bar where the friends were congregating. "We're leaving." He announced to the group. Emmett smiled happily. Michael scowled. Ted smiled using his imagination to what the two would be doing shortly. 

"Where's Kevin?' Brian asked. 

"He stormed out of here when you stole the kid from him." Michael said. Brian wasn't going to address Michael's comment, but Justin did. "I wasn't with him. I came with him but we weren't together." 

"Later." Brian said smiling and he led the blonde toward the exit.

Brain made it to his apartment in record time. He couldn't wait to be buried in the blonde boy ass once again. 

They heard grunts coming from Kevin's bedroom. They quietly tiptoed into Brian's bedroom.

Once inside, door closed and locked, Justin launched himself at Brian. The two were soon in a heavy make out mode. Brian maneuvered them to the bed, stripping off clothes as they went. They then fell naked on the bed with the blonde on top. Brian soon changed that as he flipped them over. 

He held Justin's hands above his head and ran his tongue up the boy's neck and jaw. He loved how he tasted. Brian moved his lips down to the boy's chest and bit and teased the nipples. He slid his hands down to the boy's side and he worked his way down his body, finally taking the blonde's cock in his mouth. "Ahh" Justin cried out. Brian worked his mouth up and down on the leaking member. 

He used one of his hands to trace the boy's lip and stuck them in his mouth. The boy sucked hungrily on them. Brian's dick throbbed thinking of those hungry lips around his cock. Soon. 

He took the dripping wet fingers and slid them under the boy's body, searching for the hole. Brian removed his mouth briefly from the hard cock and pushed Justin's legs back exposing his hole. He first inserted one then two fingers in the twitching hole. 

"Yes" The boy hissed as Brian began pumping his fingers in and out. Brian resumed licking the boy's cock. "Oh god, Brian." Justin yelled as the sensations were sending him near the edge. Brian pulled back then, he didn't want the blonde to come yet. 

Justin opened his eyes and looked at Brian with lust in his eyes. "Fuck me" he said with urgency. Brian grinned and reached for the condom and lube next to the bed. He opened the condom slowly, intent on teasing the boy. Justin grabbed it from his hand and ripped it open. He sat up and unrolled it on Brian's cock. Brian smirked and watched as Justin grabbed the lube and sheathed the condom covered cock in the slippery stuff. 

Once that task was complete, Brian took the reins again. He pushed the boy back down on his back and lifted his legs on his shoulders. He positioned his cock and slid in all the way, slamming his lips down on the boy at the same time. The boy gasped into his mouth. He waited a moment for the blonde to adjust and then began his movements, slow and torturous at first. Justin gritted his teeth and slid his legs off Brian's shoulder so he could wrap them around the brunette's waist. 

Brian shifted the weight to his arms to accommodate the change in position. 

Sweat started to build up on Justin's upper lip as the tempo increased. Brian swooped in to taste and was soon plunging his tongue in the between the warm lips. Brian's tongue fucked Justin's mouth as his cock fucked his ass. 

Justin wrapped his fingers in the brown locks, while he dug his heels into the well toned ass, urging him deeper. 

The friction of their bodies rubbing against the blonde's cock was enough to send him over the edge. He pulled his mouth away from Brian to cry out as his orgasm shook the whole room, or so it felt. The boy's hole constricted around Brian's cock and that sent him spiraling toward his own orgasm. Brian collapsed off to the side of Justin, turning the boy slightly so they were still joined. 

Once they had calmed their heat rates and breathing,Brian slowly slipped out of Justin's ass. He immediately felt the loss and pulled Justin close to him. 

What was it about this kid that he couldn't get enough of? Yes the sex was amazing, but there was something more, something that was making Brian change the way he acted and the self imposed rules he now was ready to throw out the window. All because of one blonde boy. 

Justin snuggled into Brian's arms basking in the afterglow of an intense orgasm. He had never known how good it could be.


	6. Birthday Bash

They had been asleep for about two hours when Brian awoke with a need to piss. He sauntered his way to the bathroom and relieved himself. Afterwards, Brian went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. He had just closed the refrigerator door when he heard, "I never thought I would see the day when Brian Kinney would be a trained dog." Kevin said. 

Brian turned in the direction of the voice, "what the fuck are you talking about?" he asked.

"That kid really has pulled a number on you. I'm surprised you can't see through his charade." Kevin said, shaking his head. 

Brian chugged the water. He knew Kevin was trying to get a rise out of him, but he wasn't going to bite. "Maybe you're just surprised he can see through your bullshit." Brian replied, smirking. 

Kevin walked over and stood in front of Brian. He looked up and down Brian's naked body, "What are you going to do when he can see through yours?" Kevin said, pressing his body up against Brian. 

Just then a voice could be heard from the hallway, "Brian?" Justin said. He looked at both men, seeing their close proximity and realized he had interrupted something. 

Both men turned to see the blonde rubbing his eyes, wearing his boxers. 

"I gotta pee." Justin said. He then turned and walked into the bathroom.

Kevin was grinning widely as Brian pushed him away. 

Brian didn't know what Justin was thinking. He knew he would have to explain things to the boy. He stomped back into his bedroom to wait. 

Once inside he paced, 'why should I have to explain my actions?' he thought. "Why do I find it necessary that this kid trust me?' He asked himself a lot of why questions as he waited. He had no answers.

Justin came back into the bedroom a short time later. He saw Brian was upset about something. "Do you want me to go?" he asked.

Brian looked up; he hadn't heard the boy come back as he was lost in his thoughts. 

Justin asked his question again. "Do you want me to leave?" 

"Justin," Brian said, walking over to the boy. He put his arms around him and pulled him close. "I don't want you to leave." Brian said. "Kevin was just…", "…being Kevin." Justin said, finishing his sentence for him. "I know." He said. 

Brian smiled into the boy's hair; the kid was catching on quick. 

Justin pulled back a bit and looked up into Brian's face. He lightly caressed Brian's cheek, "What happens now?" Justin asked.

"That's the sixty four thousand dollar question." Brian said, smiling down at the blonde.

Justin looked up at him waiting for him to continue.

Brian didn't know what to say. All he knew was that Justin was making him feel things he had never felt before. He knew he had to say something. He opened his mouth to speak but had no idea what was going to come out.

"Justin," Brian said, "I can't be in a relationship right now." He moved away from the boy. "I'm just about to start a new job, one that I can maybe build a career on. That's where my focus needs to be." He turned back to the boy. "I don't do boyfriends."

Justin didn't take long to reply, "I'm not looking for a boyfriend. I have goals too, Brian, that I need to focus on. I just started a new job for the summer and in the fall I start at the art institute." Justin repeated his earlier statement, "I'm not looking for a boyfriend. I am looking for a friend. Someone I can share the good times and the bad times, someone who will make me feel things I never felt before. Someone who doesn't bullshit me."

Justin moved closer to Brian and reached out for his arm. "Someone whose touch alone is enough to send me over the edge, but is there to catch me when I fall." 

Brian hadn't said anything; he was just listening to the words that touched a part of him that had never been touched before. Justin was now directly in front of him. "Can you be my friend?" Justin asked.

Brian placed his hands on either side of Justin's face. 'Yes," Brian whispered as he brought his lips down on Justin's. 

They fell on the bed as hands explored now familiar places. Brian didn't even realize that by being Justin's friend, he was still breaking one of his rules. He never fucked his friends. Justin was an exception to the rule, to all the rules.


End file.
